A variety of disposable and reusable helmets are used in operating rooms. Helmets are used to protect and/or cover a surgeon or other operating room personnel such as during a surgical procedure. During surgical procedures, it is important for a helmet to provide a barrier between the surgeon (or other operating room personnel) and the patient so as to protect the surgeon (or other operating room personnel) from exposure to body fluids and any other contaminants. Efforts continue in the design of helmets to further enhance the properties and characteristics of helmets.
There is a need in the art for helmets that (i) are suitable for use in an operating room setting, (ii) provide superior barrier protection to a surgeon (or other operating room personnel) during a surgical procedure, (iii) provide a desired degree of air flow through the helmet so as to minimize the potential for carbon dioxide buildup within the helmet, (iv) are designed to be easily operational, (v) are designed without a separate battery pack and wires for connect the separate battery pack to the fan of the helmet, or (vi) any combination of items (i) to (v).